Under the Sea
"Under the Sea" 'by ''Samuel E. Wright ''from soundtrack of movie ''The Little Mermaid ''is featured on ''Just Dance: Disney Party, Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers ''Just Dance: Disney Party The dancers are respectively a girl and boy, which represent Ariel and Sebastian respectively. 'P1 The dancer represents Ariel. She wears an aqua dress, a colorful headpiece and purple flats. 'P2' The dancer represents Sebastian. He wears a red suit and a red hat. ''Just Dance 2016 The dancer is basically the same design as Ariel, as she has long red curly hair, a purple seashell bra, and a green mermaid tail. She also has white arms and a white face, but a peach-colored body. Background Just Dance: Disney Party The duo seem to be the ocean floor, most likely where the movie takes place. Characters from it appear in the background every now and then. Just Dance 2016 Ariel is on the ocean floor, sitting on a rock. There are many fish swimming, there are a few plants, and Sebastian is singing the song. Gold Moves Just Dance: Disney Party There is 1 '''Gold Move' in this routine. Only Gold Move: shake your arms vigorously, as if you were playing the drums. under the sea disney gm.png|Only Gold Move Just Dance 2016 There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin your arms high in the air. Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5: While your left hand is behind your head, move your right hand to the right. UTS GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Ariel_gm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game UTS GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 3, 4 and 5 Ariel_gm345.gif|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 in-game Dance Quests Under the Sea appears in the following Dance Quests ''maps: *Keyboard Trivia * This is the second routine to feature a mermaid as a playable dancer, following ''Somethin' Stupid. However, in this routine, the tail seems to be real whereas in Somethin' Stupid, it was just a skirt resembling a mermaid's tail. * This is the first time in which a seated routine is a Classic routine. It is also the third seated routine, after Rich Girl (Chair Dance), Diamonds (Seated Dance). It is followed by Teacher (Car Version). * This is the second one player seated dance after, Rich Girl (Seated Dance) * All of the pictograms in the routine feature a mermaid's tail. * In Just Dance 2016, the song is a cover, and not the original. ** When looking at the credits, it doesn't appear as a cover. * This is the fifth song from a Disney production, after ''This is Halloween'', Prince Ali, Let It Go,and Junto A Ti. * Disney helped in making the background for this song. * This is the eighth routine in the Just Dance series to have dancers that represent those with official names, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, Ievan Polkka, Balkan Blast Remix, and You’re The One That I Want. * In the beta version, there is an incorrect pictogram. * If you look at the pictogram names from the song's Just Dance Now files, you will see that two pictograms are named after Ariel and the song's name. * A line of the lyrics says Life is bubbles instead of Life is '''the' bubbles''. Gallery underthesea.jpg|''Under the Sea'' UTS Menu.gif|''Under the Sea'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Underthesea cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Underthesea cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 281.png|Avatar 200281.png|Golden avatar 300281.png|Diamond avatar Uts jd2016 v1.png|Gameplay 1 Sssdfg.png|Pictogram error UTS jd2016.png Under The Sea-0.png under the sea pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms UnderTheSea.png|Background Videos The_Little_Mermaid_-_Under_the_Sea Just Dance Disney Party Under the Sea Just Dance 2016 - Under The Sea - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Under The Sea (720p 60fps) References Site Navigation it:Under the Sea Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disney Category:Reggae Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Laure Dary Category:Richard Curtis Category:Caitlyn Santiago Category:Chantal Robson